


Song of Apollo

by gh0stcowboy



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impregnation, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, FUCK, Monster sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia, i wrote the second chapter for like three hours and was like ah, sorry y’all it wrote itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stcowboy/pseuds/gh0stcowboy
Summary: The idea of placing a canary or other warm blooded animal in a mine to detect danger was an old, outdated practice that predated the even their oldest members of society. She remembered reading about the practice in history class, and thought to herself how ridiculous the whole idea was.But Charlie couldn’t help but feel like she was a canary, warning of danger when she found the first body.
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Red/Black (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie hated doing tasks in the electrical room. She always got the chills whenever she was assigned there, with the ever-present feeling of being watched when she was working. Many of her crewmates had brushed off her concerns, going as far as to accuse of her being suspicious. Sure, the reactor has almost turned them all to soup more times than she could count, and she’d forgotten to clear their oxygen filter once or twice, but that didn’t mean anything to her. She adored her crew mates. Astronauts from all over the planet, coming together to complete an important mission.

That’s what she’d been told anyways.

So it came as a surprise to Charlie as she came across the severed torso of one of her crew mates, soaking her boots in viscera and blood. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came. Silence had completely overtaken the ship. The usual hum and whine of the electrical room was nothing compared to the sound of her pulse, the blood pounding in her temples. There was no way. No one on her ship would do something like this. No one would murder the sweet young woman she’d come to know over the weeks they’d been among the stars. Charlie couldn’t wrap her mind around the grisly scene in front of her. Her shock was, however, shortlived.

The seconds became hours as she heard the heavy approaching footsteps of their lead engineer and near fatal panic consumed her thoughts. What if they thought she did it, what if they thought she was a monster? Worse still, what if the murderer was planning on picking them off, one by one, until no one remained? She pulled at the sturdy fabric of her suit nervously, unsure of what to do next. The footsteps seemed upon her, so maybe, she hoped, the choices would be made for her.

A large shadow appeared in the doorway, it’s shape and height familiar but all the more terrifying, given Charlie’s’ surroundings. She scrambled for the words, but once again nothing came from her lips. As terrified as she was, Charlie always felt safe with their Engineer, Apollo. He was a man of very few words and mostly operated on his own, but their many months in space had brought the two of them much closer than they had been during training. She couldn’t see any expression behind the glass of his helmet, but his voice was smooth and calm when he finally spoke.

“Now what would put you in electric today, little mouse?” 

Charlie froze suddenly, terror holding her in place as she stared up at the inky black fabric of his suit and saw a wet shine splashed against the chest and leg of the astronaut. Blood. It was her crewmates blood, dousing the front of his suit. He was a murderer. He stepped towards her slowly and she slammed at the panic button on the wall, calling everyone to her location. He pushed her near the wall, and for the first time she saw what he really was behind the glass of his helmet. His eyes had turned a terrifying black and his teeth were all sharp and lengthy points, sending a creeping thrill down her spine. He shoved the body of their fallen friend to the side with his boot and rested his leg between her thighs. 

“Now why would you go and do a thing like that, Mousie? Now I’ll have to leave you all alone,” and before she knew it, with a predatory swiftness he lifted the heavy grate of the vent and slipped into them in a terrifying and almost liquid form. The room soon filled with the other members of the mission, and it wasn’t soon before the panic set in. What were they all to do, with a murderer loose on the ship?  
Finally, Apollo walked in, suit seemingly cleaned of the blood she’d seen earlier. His visor was clear again, and she saw the deceptive faux shock cross his face, sickening her stomach. They escorted her to medbay and the next few hours of her life were a maelstrom of questions and accusations but, at the end of the day, she couldn’t.

She couldn’t turn in Apollo. 

They released her from the medbay somewhere around 0100 and she sped down the hallway, looking over her shoulder as she ran. She was now a liability, despite her intentions. She had to lock herself inside of her room if Apollo decided to come after her. By the time he’d make it through the door, she have enough time to send another alert and have a crew to rescue her. At least, that’s how she’d hope it would go. She slammed the code for her quarters into the keypad hurriedly and slid down the door as the hydraulics of the seal hissed close. As long as her door was closed, she was safe. Charlie plopped her helmet onto the nearest surface and shuddered at the cool filtered air against her bare skin. She tried to ignore the icy feel of eyes watching her as she changed into her sleep clothing and still felt uneasy as she prepared for bed. It was true that her room was usually fairly cold but this was different, and she found that the chill seeped into her bones. Shaking, she wandered to her space heater and kicked it as it struggled to come to life. Sometime it just needed a little encouragement, Charlie smiled to herself. Soon enough, the room was just warm enough for her to be comfortable again, and she shed the rest of the sturdy red suit. She chose to ignore the dried blood on the toe of her boots as she tossed them aside, choosing instead to sit herself at a window in her room, looking over the never ending space around her. Of all of the ships sailing through the stars, she had happened to be on the one harboring a murderer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie gets the Fuck.

The hallway never seemed to end, and every step she took, the lights seemed to turn off behind her. Charlie opened her mouth to scream and call out for help, but instead she found dark liquid spilling from her mouth. Moving her hand to her mouth, she nearly fainted at the sight of blood on her pristine gloves. She didnt even know what she was running from in the first place, but the blood and the flickering lights told her enough. She needed to keep running, she was SUPPOSED to keep running. She'd nearly made it to the cafeteria and almost sobbed as she saw the emergency button. Soon, shed'd have help and wouldn't need to run, and their doctor would patch her up, she knew it. She knew he would. Everything was going to be okay, she repeated to herself like a mantra as her hand hovered above the emergency button. She slammed her palm against the red button and a loud siren blared over the ship. She slumped against the hard plastic of the cafeteria table and waited for her crewmates. Several moments passed and she still didn't hear, or see, anyone. Horror dawned on her as she realized what was happening. No one was coming. Everyone was dead, and Apollo had killed them. Apollo had killed everyone, and she knew deep down it was her fault.   
Charlie awoke with a start, night shirt drenched in sweat and sticking heavily against her skin. Something had definitely roused her from her sleep, and she reluctantly peeked at the clock. Less than two hours had passed since she had fallen asleep. Cursing, she threw her quilt off and peeled the soaked shirt off, replacing it with a fresher one. Maybe a cup of coffee would help and keep her alert, she thought to herself as she mindlessly putted around her quarters. It wasn't until the mug of hot coffee was perched in her hand did she realize just how badly her hands were shaking. Something about the atmosphere of her room felt different, and she quickly searched for her panic button. She had left it attached to the cuff of her suit, and quickly realized something terrifying.  
The fucking button was gone.  
She was absolutely sure that she had left it on her suit, too tired and afraid to move it when she had entered her quarters that night. It didn't take long at all to realize that she wasn't as safe and sealed in as she thought she was. Apollo had the ability to kill a friend, she thought to herself, so there wasn't a doubt in her mind that he was planning on killing her next. Why else would he have broken in and stolen her button? She quickly shimmied into her suit and slid her visor down. She would have to be fast and quiet to get to the Captains quarters, but she knew it wasn't impossible, and she knew the Captain had been on enough trips around the sun to know that a killer on this ship was enough cause to have them launched out of the airlock ino the cold chill of space. Served him right.  
Sending a quick prayer into the ether for whoever might be listening, she quickly unsealed her room and sprinted down the hallway. A few of her crewmates should still be on shift, so she headed to the room closest to her. Maybe she could borrow their panic button, she hoped as she slammed her keycard against the scanner, but it refused to respond. She tried few more times before crying out in frustration. There was a killer loose on the ship, and here she was, fighting with a scanner. She gave up and started banging gloved fists against the thick metal door, as tears streamed down her face. She knew that they'd never hear her over the hum of the ship, and she knew more people would die of he didn't do anything. She cursed loudly and continued her way down the dark hallway, passing electrical once more and nearly gagged as she peeked in the room. The floors and walls were still covered in blood, and a single wet floor sign was the only thing cordoning off the area. Whoever did that must have a sick, sick sense of humor. Stowing her grief, she continued to the Captain's quarters. The Captain would do something, they had to...right?   
She was nearly to suite of quarters that the Captain lived in, when a voice stopped her in her tracks, freezing her in terror. With no panic button to rely on, she solely had her wits and the sturdy material of her work suit to protect her from the terror living among them. Every fiber of her being told her to run far far away from that part of the ship, to lock herself away until they went into fucking orbit decay, but with the terror that overtook her, something else ignited within her, hearing that low voice again. She had to take him down, nevermind the personal cost. When she stepped out into the hallway, she didn't even need to see through Apollos's visor as she approached. She knew that hiding behind that mask were sharp teeth and a villainous grin, and she knew that his eyes shone a inky black. She withheld a full-body cringe when he spoke.  
"Now, what would a little mouse be doing this far away from her home? Don't you know there are monsters out tonight?" His voice was sickly smooth and she felt heat flush her face. How could he be so casual after murdering a friend? A coworker? Still, she steeled her heart and continued.  
"I'm looking for Captain Lex, Apollo. Somethings been stolen from my quarters and I'd like to inform her of the theft right away." Charlie felt herself shaking and was endlessly thankful for the tinted visors that separated them. Apollo's stare grew heavier as the silence sat between them and she grew antsy. What if Apollo had killed The Captain already, and Lex's pink space suit sat mere feet away? What if killing them off one by one was his plan anyways, and her running for help was hopeless? It felt like hours before he spoke again.  
"Lexi isn't in her suite at the moment, as fate would have it," He punched a code into the wall and the Captains' door rolled open, revealing a tidy and empty room, thankfully also devoid of a dead Captain Lex. "You really shouldn't be here," He continued, pushing her gently through the open doorway and into the expansive suite of the Captain's quarters. A kitchen sat tucked neatly into the corner, and above the sink sat a magnetic bar adorned with various kitchenware. A large steel knife sat at the end of the bar, and her fingers flexed against the fabric of her glove.   
"Well, then I guess you'll have to keep me safe from the Monster," She emphasized the word, hoping that it would make him feel even a bit of grief our guilt for the person he had killed. "I think my own room is safer, though. Would you mind walking me back?" At least in her own quarters, she thought, she'd have an advantage. Apollo shook his head slowly and continued to walk towards her, and with dawning horror she saw long black talons pierce the fingertips of his suit. He raised his unphased hand and casually lifted his visor. He didn't look any different than usual, save for the pupils of his eyes widening to cover the expanse of his sclera and the toothy grin that was plastered across his face. He continued forward, pressing his body against the front of her own as he peered down at her. She had dropped both of her face shields but Charlie couldn't shake the creeping feeling that he could see right through it. It wasn't until he pressed his groin against her hand that she realized the predicament that she had been placed in.   
It wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before, and she had been with her fair share of people. Whatever lay behind the straps and buckles of his space suit was not human, at least not entirely. Apollo loomed over Charlie's small frame, and heat pooled in her stomach as her broke the seal on her helmet, the hydraulics of it hissing as it was removed from her head. She was expecting to have her neck snapped, her body torn apart, her eyes plucked from her skull, but certainly not the tender and curious lips that met her own. Apollo had pressed his large frame against Charlie and she could feel the alien appendage struggling and writhing against her leg, and she realized with dawning horror and morbid curiosity what Apollo planned to do with her. He pushed his tongue past her lips and she moaned involuntarily as he slid a sharp talon across the nape of her neck, making every hair on her body stand on end.   
"Are you scared?" Apollo growled, pulling away just enough to break the seal on his own helmet and toss it haphazardly onto the cold metal of the ship's floors. Charlie nodded and gripped the edge of the Captains' desk until her knuckles turned white, but the heat in her stomach and the tingling she felt creeping across her skin kept her locked in place, the curiosity getting the best of her. What even was he? It's almost as if he could sense her thoughts, and he spoke moments later. "I couldn't tell you what I am, even if I wanted to, you know," he whispered, peppering kisses on her chin and she stood stock-still, before sinking his teeth into the soft skin of her collarbone, and pulling away with glistening red lips. He'd broken her skin, and suddenly an undeniable feeling washed over her. The heat that was pooling in her abdomen had sparked into an inferno and she wasn't entirely sure of she should drop to her knees or run. But it seems that the choice was being made for her by Apollo once more, and her knees soon met with the floor. His hands were no longer reverent and curious as she felt his claws scratch against her scalp, and then quickly knotted into her hair.   
She gasped, and the moment her mouth opened, he had pushed her mouth against the zipper of his suit, and it was no sooner had she shakily pulled it down that a deft and slick appendage forced itself into her mouth. It seemed to grow to fit her entire mouth and she moaned, but her noises were quickly turned lewd as he thrust his hips forward with a snap. She gagged lightly at the pressure, but soon ran her tongue over the intruding member. Apollo growled as he set the pace, letting his cock fill her mouth and throat with every movement. She had lost herself in the filthy noises filling the room as he took what he wanted from her mouth, fucking into her as she struggled to gasp for air.  
When he pulled away, she dropped to her hands and sucked in the filtered air around them like she'd never taken breath before. She heard him laugh at her pathetic form , gasping from the slightest intrusion. No sooner had she caught her breath when Apollo's large hands lifted her to her feet and quickly sliced the front of her suit with his black talons, leaving her in just the sleep shirt that she had thrown on before leaving her quarters. Charlie shied away, suddenly very aware of the ravenous features that Apollo was displaying. She put her hands up in surrender and started to sputter and he tossed her suit to the side, a healthy sense of fight or flight suddenly overtaking her senses. She barely had enough time to react as he tossed her over his shoulder, and delivered the both of them to the wide bay windows that let them peer into the never-ending expanse of space, and he pushed her flat against the cold, unyielding glass. Even though there was no one to see her, she felt shame flush her entire body and she whimpered meekly as he pressed into her.  
As relentless as he was earlier, the pace he set for them this time was almost cruel. He buried himself inside of her every time he thrust, nearly lifting her off of her feet. She cried out as he braced himself against the window and pounded Charlie mercilessly, each slap of skin and lewd noise sending her deeper into space. Her head was cloudy and sharp all at the same time, aware that she should be running and calling for help, but she felt so good. How was she supposed to turn the damn monster in if this is what she gets in return for her silence? She wasn't even positive that he would let her live, but for her sake she hoped he would. She would soon be pulled from her thoughts as she felt something hot inside her stomach, and realized what had happened. He had came inside of her, and from the looks of it, he was not planning on stopping any time soon. She felt the talons of his hand wrap around her throat as he pounded into her from behind and stars exploded against her vision as he speared her onto his cock. Her moans became broken and desperate as he bred her time and time again, and as her own orgasm grew she had a dawning moment of realization. She climaxed with a sharp cry, and her legs gave below her. Regardless, his complete breeding of her continued. As he thrust away, she pushed back, and felt him swell inside of her a final time. Apollo pulled back, letting her crumple to the floor limply. She stared back at him, eyes glassy and felt the trickle of whatever he had released inside of her work its way down her inner thigh. When he plucked her from the ground, she didn't even have enough strength to hold onto him. She hung limply in his arms as he delivered the two of them to what may have been his quarters (Charlie couldn't muster enough cognitive though to actually pay attention to where they were heading), and he plopped her onto something soft and warm. Hazily, she noticed the pair of panic bracelets on his table, but still couldn't bring herself to care. She knew she should be running and screaming and launching Apollo out of that damned airlock, but it would never happen. 

She felt his heavy weight sink into the bed she had been laid out on, and felt the familiar hot and slick appendage creep inside of her again, and she knew that it was to keep her from leaking anymore. She had been used like breeding stock, but as she drifted off with this very real monster, she realized that she could not care less what else happened. Now, she was an impostor.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Lexi, a pink crewmate who played with me for an hour and made it very fun! Captain Lex is for you! If you ever read this, you’re incredible!


End file.
